the ones I left behind
by Artemis1018
Summary: Riley Matthews knew this was something she had to do. So she leaves, and her friends and family thinks she's dead. What happens she returns years later with her new family in tow to solve a case? A case closely related to her past that is better left buried? Rating may change as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl meets world, unfortunate though it is.**

**Authors note: this is my first fic, please review, and be nice!**

In the center of new york, in her bedroom in the center of an apartment complex, Riley Matthews paced. She had taken the tests in school, and the physical ones, but she hadn't known what they did with that information. Now though, now she knew. Earlier that day, she had been called down to the principals office, thankfully not out of her father's class.( If it had been his class, it would have been made into some big deal, like it always was. Riley secretly hated being called into the spotlight with personal things like that. She knew her dad meant well, but honestly. ) She was taken into a private meeting room, with two unknown men in fancy bussiness suits. At first she was terrified. Now though… the confidence and business air they held she quite liked. They were striaght to the point. She didn't like disscussing her own emotions in depth, and she liked helping people. What these men had offered her was both.

_Flashback:_

"Miss. Matthews?" she nodded, nervous " please sit down. What you're about to hear is for your ears only."

She sat, perching on the edge of her chair, warily watching them. The bald man let out a tight-lipped smile, and his partner, a young man in whta must have been his twenties passed a folder across the table. She glanced down, and with a nudge of encouragment, opened it. She couldn't believe her eyes, she, Riley  
Matthews, was being recruited to a government training school? It was so far away, and… look at the requirements… but finally, FINALLY, she would have a purpose. Something she was good at. She knew that to her friends she was still just smiley riley, but she needed room to grow, and change. Maybe this is what she needed. These people saw a purpose in her that even her own family didn't, and while it was going to be hard work, and a sacrifice, Riley knew this was something she needed to do.

Before she could get scared, she clicked open the pen next to her, and scribbled her signature in the required places. She looked up and met the eyes of the young man, and firmly nodded, passing the folder back to him. He and his partner signed the document as witness to the willful participation of herself, and as a group they stood, and shook hands.

_End of Flashback _

Riley could hardly believe that the time had passed so quickly. She had been introduced, briefed, and hustled out of the building to her apartment. She had packed bare essentials quickly, her toothbrush, contacts, and a set of clothes. She removed all personal jewelry and items, as she couldn't afford any ties to her old life, took one last look at the bay window, and headed into the kitchen.

Matt greeted her, looking up as she walked in. He was the young man in the group, still in the program himself and studying under Glen, the balding man. Matt was 18, though with the poise and conduct of one befitting his job. Riley had quickly learned though that when in a relaxed environment, he was quick witted, and a joker, as well as a huge flirt. Glen was nice, if a bit on edge. He refused to disclose his age.

Matt got up from the couch and with drew a scarlett red envelope from his blazer, winking at Riley. " Well, your first day on the job we don't want to be called in to investigate your disappearance. That would be awkward." Riley rolled her eyes at him " your just mad i thought of it first." he joked, then softened. " I'm not going to lie. Leaving your friends and family behind isn't just nothing. But if I understand you're thinking, you know this is your calling, to help people this way. I did too. It's hard, but your team will eventually become your new family. I'm not saying forget them, just… know you did the right thing." She gave him a sad smile.

"I have no doubts. I know this is my purpose. I know they'll be fine, just… what will you say happened?"

Matt took a breath, and set the note on the counter, " They're going to think you killed yourself.". There was a heavy silence. " It's a clean break, leaves no investigation with a letter, and no ' body' with the right ' method' . It will be hard for your family, but it doesn't leave any loose ends."

Riley looked back at him with slightly red-rimmed eyes. " I understand. If it is suicide then… thats the letter?" at a nod from Glen, and a grimace from Matt, she continued, " My best friend… well, Maya won't understand, we've always been together, and she was what would make me hesitate. I love my family and my friends, and I know everyone can get on without me, but… Maya's always been there for me. I at least want to give her a goodbye. Please?"

The men exchanged glances, and Matt affirmed this with a quick nod. Riley took ten minutes to write her goodbye, desperately wishing to stay but knowing that their pathes had to separate. She sealed the letter, and set it on the cushion of the Bay window, their meeting place, Their safe place, and sanctuary. "Goodbye Maya" she whispered as she closed the curtains. Then Riley Matthews set off to her new life, with her team, remembering always, but not regretting. Leaving behind her a life, a legacy, and a purple envelope, resting against the white cushions of a bay window, in a home that would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World**

Maya Hart was not having a good day. Riley had been called to the office 3 hours ago, and she hadn't come back,leaving Maya to deal with classes by herself. To top it all off, she had to deal with Mr. matthews constantly asking her if she knew where Riley was. She didn't know where Riley was, but after school, she was going straight to the bay window, and staying there until Riley explained herself. If she had cut school without Maya, she would certainly get an earful. If something was wrong… well, Riley and Maya told each other everything, and Maya felt certain that she could help Riley with whatever Lucas problem she had now.

The bell finally rang, and Maya scooted out of the classroom as fast as she could, and grabbed her bag from her locker, determined to leave school as soon as possible. She ran out the doors, and quickly made her way onto the subway. Four stops later, Maya exited at Riley's regular stop and made her way to the building. Maya scaled the fire escape, made her way over to riley's window, and stopped short. The window was closed and looked to be locked. The white curtains that usually framed the bay window seat were drawn across the window, preventing anyone from seeing in. Maya frowned, worried. Something wasn't right. She couldn't remember the last time Riley's window had been closed. Now that she thought about it, the last time was during Farkle's Donnie Barnes phase, when Riley had been really upset about the yearbook. This wasn't good.

Maya clambered down the fire escape, now seriously concerned about her best friend. She buzzed up to the apartment, hoping that either someone else was home, or Riley would at least let her in. Topanga's voice came crackling out of the speaker box after a minute, though slightly more distorted than normal, almost as if she was crying. Now Maya was really worried, and she called up her name right away. Topanga let her in, in Maya rushed up the steps and down the hall to the door of the apartment before pausing. Something felt wrong, Mrs. Matthews had seemed off, Riley's window was closed and she was missing from school. Instead of bursting in as she normally did, Maya carefully opened the door, and let herself in, slightly nervously. Topanga and Auggie were the only ones in the room, Cory was apparently not home yet, in fact Topanga and Auggie themselves couldn't have been home long, Auggie was in elementary school, and got out at the same time as Maya and Riley, and Topanga picked him up. They couldn't have gotten there more than 10 minutes ahead of her. Riley was nowhere in sight.

" Mrs. Matthews?" Maya asked, seeing the dried tears on her best friend's mother's face, and Auggie sobbing into Mr. Googly, " Is… what's...Is something wrong?..."

"Maya…" Topanga said, as if barely registering her presence " Cory… He's on his way…" She seemed to snap herself to attention and finally seemed to see Maya standing there " Oh no… Sweetie… Please sit down… I need to explain something to you…"

" Mrs. Matthews?" Maya asked, her heart started to pound in her chest, faster, faster… " What is it?"

" Maya…" Topanga Lawrence Matthews paused. She had no idea how to say this, and knew that there wasn't exactly a good way to deliver the news. _The News._The letter telling her that she wasn't a good mother. The letter telling her her family was broken. The letter that told her that her daughter was dead. Had killed herself, and she had never noticed even one sign, not even one difference in her behavior. Tears pricked at the corners of Topanga's eyes, and her heart lurched again in her chest. Riley had said she didn't blame them. She had said she couldn't explain it. She said it wasn't their fault that she needed to leave. To not be part of this world anymore. To _die._ She couldn't believe it when she had first read the letter. The seemingly innocent letter on the table that had brought her world crashing down around her. It didn't seem real at first. It still didn't.

Topanga's legs shook as she made her way over to Maya, and handed her the letter wordlessly. She couldn't say it. She just _couldn't_. Maya took the letter delicately from her shaking hand, and looked at the broken seal of the envelope before glancing back up, biting her lip agitatedly.

"Who… what is this?" Maya asked, it was important, Auggie was now silently crying, curled up next to her, his face buried in her chest, what could it be?...

"Um" Topanga started, shakily " It's… It's well...r-read it" she managed, her voice cracking, unable to tell Maya the truth.

Maya shot her a worried glance, then opened the envelope and took out the paper. She blanched as she read the first line, then read with dawning horror, feeling sick, and dizzy.

"No." Maya whispered " This isn't real. She didn't do this, TELL ME SHE DIDN'T DO THIS, SHE CAN'T HAVE!" Maya jumped to her feet, barely managing it with how sick she felt sick to her stomach, as if some part of her knew...no. Maya angrily wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes where they had started to gather, regardless of what she claimed was real or not.

"Maya" Topanga's voice, so broken, came through " Please don't do this"

"No! She's in her room, and waiting for me to come in, and this is some kind of joke. A sick, sick joke." Maya finished in tears, and breathing erratically darted past Topanga up the steps to Riley's room. Riley wasn't there.

" COME OUT!" Maya yelled at the room " YOU'RE NOT GONE, YOU'RE HERE, SO COME OUT!"

Silence greeted her. Her breath coming in short gasps, Maya frantically scanned the room, then ransacked the closet before her eyes settled on the window. The bay window. Their special place. Where a lone purple envelope sat with a small black box. Shakily, Maya made her way to the window, trying to keep her legs from collapsing underneath her.

Her legs gave out when she reached the bay window, and she collapsed on the edge, a trembling hand reaching for the letter and box. The purple envelope had her name on it. In Riley's handwriting. The other letter had been typed, but there was no mistaking who had written this one. Maya hesitated hands poised over the envelope for a long moment. Did she want to know? But she had to. Her fumbling hands clumsily ripped through the envelope and nearly dropped the letter. Closing her eyes for a moment Maya unfolded the letter and let her eyes drop to the script. It was Riley.

_Dear Maya,_

_By the time you read this, I'll be long gone._

_I know you won't understand, and you'll ask why, but I can't really answer that. All you have to know is that me leaving is for the best. _

_It's what I need to do, I won't tell you why, just know my leaving has nothing to do with you. How could it? You're my best friend and always have been. None of this has anything to do with you. Or any of my friends and family, really. I know you won't understand, but I also know you need closure to move on. That's why I'm writing this. Once you realise I'm not coming back, you'll be fine. You will all be fine. I know you will, i know you, Maya, and you're strong. You will get through this. I know you'll become the wonderful person you were meant to be. _

_Love always, _

_Riley Matthews_

How could Riley leaving her be for the best? Maya felt tears making their way down her cheeks, and couldn't find it in herself to stop. She was gone. Riley Matthews was gone, and she wasn't coming back. Her best friend forever had left her. Maya didn't know how Riley expected any of them to be O.K. without her. It wasn't possible.

Maya's shoulders were shaking, with suppressed sobs, as she fought herself for control. With trembling fingers, she opened the black box that had been beside the letter, and let out a heart-wrenching wail. Inside the box was the friendship ring that should have been on Riley's finger. The friendship ring they had both promised to never take off.

Her chest had a dead weight in it, and there was a lump in her throat. Never again would they sit in the Bay window and share secrets. Never again would they ride the subway together. Never again would she climb through riley's open window to greet her best friend. Never again.

Maya's vision blurred, and she stumbled away from the window, she couldn't be here, she couldn't do this. She couldn't let it be true. Eyes thick with unshed tears, she left her friend's room, and, using the wall as a guide, lurched back to the living room.

Topanga saw Maya enter the room, and start to collapse. She hurried over, noticing the gleam of tears in Maya's eyes, and the letter clutched in her hand. Riley must have left one for Maya specifically. Topanga caught Maya before she hit the ground, and don't hesitate to embrace her. They somehow ended up on the couch, with auggie curled around them, all three of them sobbing. That was the scene Mr. Matthews walked into 5 minutes later.

* * *

Cory Matthews was having an awful day. He had come home from work to two incoherent females sobbing, and Auggie with his face buried in a chocolate cake. Once Auggie had been put to bed early, Topanga had shown him the letter. He was devastated. How could his little girl do this? He had thought she was happy! She and Lucas had gone on their first date only last week.

She had looked radiant as she came down the stairs in the lovely purple dress Maya had helped her pick out. Her hair had been curled, and he would have locked her in her room had Lucas not already been at the foot of the steps, taking her arm like the perfect gentleman. She had been so happy. What had changed?

Cory sighed. Topanga was in bed already, and Riley's friends were camped out on the couch and floor of the living room. They had been inconsolable, and he had offered to let them stay the night so they could be together. Cory himself couldn't sleep. It was 10 minutes until midnight, and all he had done was stare at the ceiling, trying desperately to process this. He had yelled, and shouted. He had denied it. He had questioned why. He had sobbed for hours on end. After that he hadn't been able to sleep a wink.

Memories of the day had assaulted him. He couldn't understand why she would have wanted to die! Cory remembered that morning, how she had come downstairs, and kissed his cheek, laughed at Auggie, and schemed with Maya, yelled a goodbye from the door, and left, arm in arm with her best friend for the final time. He remembered Her empty seat in class, Maya bolting through the halls after school, and the phone call from a crying Topanga telling him to hurry back to the apartment as fast a he could. Then the red letter, the words he saw every time he closed his eyes, Lucas and Farkle arriving, worried saying they'd gotten a text from Maya telling them to hurry over, Farkle collapsing, and muttering ' , no, no' under his breath, Lucas driving his fist through the table when he heard, and Auggie waking from a nightmare and asking him where Riley was. Gone.

**Authors Note: **

**There's chapter two! I hope you guys like it, and please review! Suggestions are always welcome, but please be nice.**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been 3 years since Riley Matthews left behind her old life, that day in 8th grade, and she's never been happier. She's been all over the country in the training program, observing seasoned agents, and assisting when she could. One year ago she graduated training and was assigned a team. They've been together ever since. Matt, who was observing Glen on the day she was introduced to her new life is now the leader of the team. They're best friends after spending so many years together, and trust each other completely. There's Riley herself, who has changed over the years. She stopped acting ditzy and happy all the time to make her family and friends happy, and she's finally happy, serving justice. She's built up some muscle, and is tough, not someone you want to mess with. The final member of their team is Sofie. She's funny, and down to earth, but has a great front and poise while on the job. Sofie and Riley met on their first assignment, and grew very close, both were ecstatic to be placed on the same team. They've been dating for over 2 years, and Riley proposed last month, although the wedding won't be in the near future.

Matt is the leader of their team, and amazing at interrogation. Sofie is their techie, a computer expert, and a hacker. She gets all their inside information. Riley herself is their weapons expert, and licensed to kill. She may not enjoy it, but she enforces the law, and protects her team. Se likes being able to protect herself, and she likes taking down those who have hurt others.

"Ri!" Matt calls from the living room of their hotel room where they were lodging while they finished their previous case. " We got a new case!"

"Coming" she yelled back, as she shut down her laptop, and dashed out of her room. "What is it?" she asked matt as she jumped onto the couch next to Sofie, facing matt, who was opposite them with his computer in his lap.

" The case is an investigation of a terrorist attack on a high school in New York. It happened yesterday, and our team has to personally investigate all witnesses, meaning all the students. We'll be working closely with the local and state police. We are directly reporting to the bureau though, of course".

" Sounds good. When do we head out?" Sofie asked Matt, leaning into her fiance. It was 11 o clock at night, they had wrapped on their previous case that morning, and had spent the day in the hotel, filing reports. She was dearly hoping to get some rest, but knew it was highly improbable.

Matt gave the girls a sympathetic look "We're heading out in 10 minutes, so you'd better pack up. It'll take a few hours to get there, and we need to get started as soon as possible". The girls groaned. " I'll take the first driving shift" He offered, rolling his eyes at them as they cheered "Come on, gotta get packed."

" Thank you Matt!" Sofie and Riley chorused together, jumping off the couch to get their addmittedly small number of possessions. Matt just grinned after them. He sometimes forgot they were both 18 the way they acted, then again he didn't really have room to talk there, despite having a good two years on them, he could be just as immature.

He pulled up the high school on google maps and set their course. 2 hours, 47 minutes away. "Abigail adams high school here we come" Matt yawned tiredly.

**Authors note: Hey! Sorry for the wait I know it's been a while and the chapter is short but I've been busy with school. Please tell me what you think**


End file.
